


It Pays to Win

by GlueyNewt



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, maze runner
Genre: Blowjobs, Games, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, newtmas - Freeform, this brought me joy to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlueyNewt/pseuds/GlueyNewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas's mom doesn't know that he and Newt are dating. Thomas doesn't want her to know, but Newt is going to make it very difficult for Thomas to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Pays to Win

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no stories?? If anyone has any requests, I'm cool to write things for other people! Every story so far is just for my friend...  
> Like always, feedback is encouraged.

"No, Newt, my mom doesn't know."

"Aw but see, that means I can't fuck you on your kitchen table!" Newt said with mock exasperation. 

"You're right, you can't. Plus, she would put like a thousand rules on us and you wouldn't be able to stay over anymore," Thomas pouted. 

"Okay, but what if she doesn't? What if she's completely okay with this and she thought it was happening all along. Have at least some faith in your mother," Newt crawled on top of the boy and kissed his face lazily. 

"Hmm, how about no," Thomas deadpanned. Newt frowned. 

"I bet she already suspects it."

"Oh really?" Thomas kissed Newt and grinned. 

"Yeah! I mean, I'm always over at your house and I bet that she sees the way you look at me. Like I'm a meal," Newt said, lowly. He kissed down Thomas's neck. 

"Even so, I don't want you to tell her. I'll do it when I'm ready," Thomas said. Newt huffed. 

"Fine. I'll just make you so incredibly worked up that you'll eventually just have to take me right in front of your mother," Newt growled, palming Thomas's crotch. Thomas groaned. 

"Stop that! My mom will be here in a few minutes!" He said, pushing Newt off of him and placing a kiss on his forehead, "Come on, look presentable."

"Why? I thought you weren't going to say anything. It's not like you're presenting your boyfriend or anything," Newt teased. Thomas chuckled. 

"I meant put a shirt on, idiot."

Newt looked down at his bare chest, "Oh yeah, that might be helpful."

~

"Hey mom," Newt said when Thomas's mother arrived home. 

"Newt, I've asked you many times to stop that," she joked, ruffling his hair. 

"As you wish, Mrs. Paige! If the young lady would follow me towards the kitchen, we could begin our humble feast," Newt mocked, his accent suiting the act perfectly. 

"Was a nice young man! Thomas, from where did you acquire such a dashing little fellow?" Thomas's mom asked, playing along. 

"Craigslist," Thomas said, flatly. Newt snorted and Thomas's mom chuckled, "C'mon, we have pizza in the kitchen."

"Sounds amazing. Could you go get your sister?" Thomas's mom asked before walking with Newt to the kitchen. 

~

Teresa, Thomas's sister, was in charge of serving the pizza. When she got around to Thomas, she dropped it in his lap. 

"Whoops," she grinned innocently. Thomas groaned before picking it up and putting it back in the box. He was going to grab another slice when he felt something touching his crotch. He sucked in a deep breath when Newt ran his index finger around the inside of his thigh, gathering pizza sauce. He stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked on his, moaning just loudly enough for Thomas to hear. 

"This pizza is great," he said. Thomas shifted in his seat as he felt his pants get tighter. 

"Isn't it, Newt? I could probably eat this entire box alone," Thomas's mom said, "But, I'm trying to watch my weight, so I think I'm done for the night."

"Oh please, Mrs. Paige! You're amazing no matter what!" Newt said. 

"I appreciate the flattery, Newt, but I can't stuff my face full as well as I used to," she heaved a sigh before standing up, "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Bye mom," Teresa called. She waited until the bedroom door was closed before grabbing the rest of the pizza and heading to her room, "Please don't bother me," she called behind her. 

"Already done," Thomas said, waving her off. He stood up and gathered all the dirty dishes. He put them in the sink and turned around to find Newt standing in front of him, smirking. 

"Now that your family is out of the way," he said, condescendingly.

"Newt, we have to be quiet still," Thomas stated, trying to move around the other boy. Newt pushed him against the counter and held his hands against Thomas's hips. 

"Hmm, but you make the sexiest noises," he whispered hotly. He slotted his leg between Thomas's and earned himself a moan. He silenced it with a kiss. Thomas ran his hands up under Newt's shirt, gripping tightly into his back. Newt kissed down his jawline and sucked a mark onto Thomas's neck. 

"Newt," Thomas moaned, bucking his hips. 

"Shh, quiet, remember?" Newt teased before pulling away from Thomas and walking to the couch. Thomas whined and followed him. 

Thomas sat down at the end of the couch and Newt crawled into his lap, playing with his hands. 

"Are you done playing your game?" Thomas asked, kissing Newt's cheek. 

"Not even close," Newt said before taking two of Thomas's fingers and putting them in his mouth. He sucked and licked them, swirling his tongue between them. Thomas nearly choked on air. 

"N-Newt, holy shit," Thomas moaned. Finally, Newt pulled his fingers out of his mouth and looked at Thomas. Thomas saw the look in Newt's eyes and swallowed. They were hungry, predatory. 

Newt shifted so that he was straddling Thomas. He trailed his fingers down his chest before pulling Thomas's shirt over his chest. He threw it to the side and immediately started placing hot, open-mouthed kissed across his body. Thomas moaned when Newt licked his nipple, slowly sucking on it and biting it. 

"Fuck, Newt, I can't do this anymore," Thomas breathed, standing up. Newt wrapped his legs around Thomas's waist and locked his arms around his neck. He kissed his boyfriend eagerly. Thomas, moving as fast as he could, went to his bedroom and shut the door before pinning Newt up against it. 

"You won," Thomas said, his voice low and husky, "Now you get a prize."

Thomas sucked on Newt's neck, licking over the marks he was making. Newt moaned loudly and Thomas grinned, rolling his hips. 

"Fuck, Tommy, at least let me choose my present," Newt moaned as Thomas bit him roughly. 

"Mmm, sure, what do you want?" Thomas whispered into Newt's ear, biting it lightly. Newt pushed Thomas backwards and shoved him onto the bed. Newt crawled over him and began grinding down on him, creating enough friction to make both of them explode. He sat up and took off his shirt before sloppily kissing Thomas again. 

"Newt," Thomas moaned loudly, not caring who heard. Newt kissed down his stomach and unbuttoned Thomas's pants. He pulled them down and kissed Thomas's hipbone. Thomas groaned. 

"Shh Tommy, your mom might hear," Newt smirked and mouthed Thomas's erection through his boxers. Thomas made a loud sound and Newt went up and kissed him. 

"Fuck it. No, fuck me," Thomas said, breathless. Newt grinned and kissed his jaw. 

"I have other plans."

Newt kissed his way down to Thomas's waistline before grabbing the top of his boxers between his teeth and pulling them down. 

"Holy fuck, that's hot," Thomas said, closing his eyes and bucking his hips in search for friction. Newt grinned and licked Thomas's inner thigh. He kissed his way up to Thomas's dick before licking the head. Thomas moaned a string of profanities, urging Newt to continue. Newt licked up his cock before taking it into his mouth.   
Thomas hissed at the sudden hotness and tangled his hands in Newt's hair. Newt hollowed out his cheeks and Thomas instinctively bucked his hips. His head hit the back of Newt's throat and he moaned. 

"Holy fucking shit, you don't have a gag reflex. Oh my god," Thomas nearly screamed as Newt hummed a reply. He swirled his tongue around Thomas's dick and bobbed his head up and down. Thomas gripped his hair tighter and guided his head. Newt looked up to see Thomas's head thrown back with his mouth open and his eyes lidded. He was moaning softly, small praises Newt could barely hear. 

"Newt, shit I'm so close," Thomas gasped, pulling Newt's hair. Newt moaned before deep-throating Thomas's dick. Thomas moaned loudly as he went over the edge, Newt swallowing it all down. Newt kissed his way up Thomas's stomach, connecting at his mouth. 

"Shit, you're good at that. Why hadn't we done that before?" Thomas asked, his face flushed. 

"Maybe it's because I enjoy fucking you so much?" Newt guessed. He kissed Thomas's neck as he felt hands working at his jeans. 

"Then have at it," Thomas said, pulling both Newt's pants and underwear down, "You did win." 

Newt growled and kissed Thomas roughly. 

"Fuck, I love you so much," Newt moaned. 

"I know." 


End file.
